Mistress and Destiny
by Dr. Rever
Summary: A lustful bartlet spun from the sinnowy wisps of talent: Krystal, Leon, Fox AND Wolf and Bill find themselves entangled in a gooey, sticky, and ravishing tale of intrigue, suspense, and non-sequiter.


Fox shut the door behind him. Leon lay on a cold metal table, strapped... nude, green scales shining and glistening in the soft fluourescent light. "You've been waiting for this for a while," Leon said, tongue slithering out. "Quite a while, I'm sure."

Fox flew into a sex-crazed rage, tearing his clothes off until his orange fur was only hidden with shreds of leather and cloth. He leaped onto the table, straddling Leon and SHAT globs of hot dripping wax.

Leon groaned and grinned with fervent pleasure, writhing and arching under the straps. "That-- doesn't even make sense. Your lack of biological logic tantilizes me Fox McCloud. It tantalizes me."

"A magician never reveals his tricks," Fox whispered lustily.

"You jewel," Leon hushed. "You precious orange wax-shitting jewel." Fox crept up the table towards Leon's neck, stroking his stiffening cock as he teased, "Now you see it... now you don't." and stuffed it in his mouth. Leon's mouth, not his own.

Leon didn't even gag as he took Fox's four inch lipstick halfway to his tonsils. "I like your games," he muffled, twizzling his tongue around the narrow pink cock.

"More wax!" Fox retracted his member and eased up on Leon until his sphincter hovered over his face. The vulpine shat more gobs of wax (oddly purple colored). Leon licked it up, and Fox pawed at it, smearing it around like a child messy with paint.

"Do you get the sense," Fox started, "that you're being watched when doing disgusting sick things?"

"All the time my jewel," Leon gurgled, glancing past Fox at the massive eight foot high-definition camera pointed squarely at the table. "It's called being an exhibitionist. You may commence more face-fucking"

Fox complied.

***

Elsewhere, Krystal gasped in shock as she watched the monitors of the new home security camera system that Bill had helped install. It was supposed to be a surprise for her husband, but her little test run surprised her. even more.

Bill crawled out from under the table, careful not to trip over any of the cables he had just finished hooking up moments ago. "Is it working? Do you see everything in the house?" He blinked and followed Krystal's gaze towards the monitor array. "Oh geez. How long do you think he's been doing this when he thinks you're not home"

Krystal was too stunned to respond. She could only look on in horror, at her betrayal.

Bill scratched his eyebrow and sighed. "Well, the boys and I found out pretty quickly at the academy that Fox liked to play with his own shit-- well I guess it's not really shit, but some weird goop that's not shit. I don't think it's that big of a deal. It's better than normal shit."

Krystal felt her eyes beginning to tear up, "I should've warned him. The signs were all in front of me. I just didn't think Fox would seduce my husband. Not Leon! I thought it was me he was hitting on, with all those voicemail messages on our phone"

Bill shrugged. "Fox can be a bit of a casanova... or should I say shitsanova? But we're in an open relationship; you should try that. Free love baby. I told him he can shit on whomever he wants, but to just remember-- when he comes home at night, I'm his guy, his number one toilet"

Bill watched the monitor with a glaze of lust, adjusting his package through his flight pants. "Do you think I should head down there? It's getting pretty fun looking"

Krystal balled her hands I mean paws into fists; she wanted to scream right there. But then she stopped. "Wait a minute"

Bill pulled his gaze away--Fox and Leon were already engaged in full-blown anal. "Yes"

Krystal whipped her head up to stare at Bill. "Who the hell tied Leon up on that table? He couldn't do it to himself, and after that brain damage accident there's no way Fox could manage it. Where did you disappear to an hour ago, anyway"

"Slippy helped, but the straps are mine," Bill said. "I already had my way with Leon an hour ago. I'm telling you, 'husband' doesn't have to mean like... fidelity"

Krystal stepped back slowly, reaching in the dark to hopefully find a suitable object to use as a weapon. "I knew it. You're part of the government conspiracy, aren't you? You're the one who has been brainwashing Leon with his Doritos. Tried to get me too, but I was on to your plan!" Her eyes were dilating and she sounded like she was hyperventilating.

Bill turned away to watch the show on the monitor, now a blur of orange fur and green scales, all mixed in Fox's purpley shit goop. "You sound like you're on your rag"

"You're Andross! Under that plastic surgery, you changed your face to look like Bill!" Her fur was frayed as she shivered under paranoid fantasies. "You surgically altered Pigma to look like the neighbor's kid, so I poisoned him and cut him open. The operation was so good, there was no trace of the original! Too bad you'll never find his body, hehh... hehh..." She was spitting out specks of foam with each syllable.

"Krystal, holy shit. The neighbor's kid? That was my nephew. You rabid cunt." Bill grabbed Krystal's face and rammed it into the monitor of Fox/Leon anal sex, glass shattering, sparks fizzing everywhere. Then he ran.

Krystal snapped up like a possessed beast from the electrical wreckage, bleeding from a huge gash over her right eye. "I'll save you, Leon!!" she exploded with a roar.

Downstairs, several minutes later, Fox achieved an orgasm in Leon and vomited. Krystal burst through the door and Fox slid off Leon.

"Krystal?!" Fox yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

"Saving my wife!" Leon blinked.

"Wife?" Fox choked.

"Wife?" Bill asked, running up behind Krystal.

"Wife?" Slippy said, head popping down from a ceiling vent.

"Wife?" Peppy climbed out of a potted plant.

"Wife?" Andross whispered to Andrew in their secret government base, eavesdropping on everything from the hidden microphones.

"Yes!" Krystal yelled. "Leon isn't really a Leon. It's LEONA"

The chameleon turned a bright shade of pink and boobs sprouted from hir chest.

"Wife?" Katt and her fat ass accidentally leaned against the self-destruct button.

TO BE CONTINUED...

NO WAY THAT'S A COPOUT

SOMEONE HAD TO STOP IT. IT HAD TO END. MY GOD, FOX WAS SHITTING WAX. HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF DEUS EX MACHINA?

The college-aged anime fan wagged her tail as she bookmarked the story on her internet browser. "Oh, my, god. That was the best yaoi fanfic ever"

"What fanfic?" asked Krystal, her roommate.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
